Mobius Monster High
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: A high school for monsters like were-mobians, vampires, witches, and etc. that goes to school at night time. Were-mobians howling at the full moon and Vampires flying in their bat forms at night time. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze, Knuxouge, and Taiream.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Here's another new story. This story is like Monster High from Mattel but this will be different. ****There are vampires and were-mobians in the school but there are some that are not but different monster types. **

**I don't own any of the characters, they belong to SEGA.  
>Nebula belongs to me. <strong>

**For Were-Mobians, they don't appear to be buff or big like the version of Sonic the Werehog. They appear to be normal size like regular mobians. And they don't change back to normal, they just remain the same. They are also allergic to silver objects. **

**For vampires, same as usual but when they turn into their non-mobian bat forms their color remains the same. For example: if Silver turns into his non-mobian bat form, his color bat body will be like his fur color. ****They also can't cast their reflection in the mirror and they are allergic to garlic. And they can't walk in daylight. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic<strong> – the fastest werehog alive that loves to run around like a wild animal. He enjoys hunting, basketball, howling at the full moon, and spending some time with his vampire girlfriend Amy Rose. He wears a red light jacket, white shirt, dark blue jeans, and his trademark red shoes.

**Shadow** – the quiet Goth vampire hedgehog that doesn't show much of his enthusiasm than his friends, but he does have a heart. He is also the best basketball player in high school than anyone. He likes to spend some time with his vampire girlfriend Nebula and go out on hunting with her at night time. He enjoys listening to heavy metal and rock music, drawing, and flying in his non-mobian bat form. He wears a black light jacket, dark-grey shirt, black leather pants, and his trademark shoes.

**Silver** – the nicest and naïve vampire hedgehog that enjoys hanging upside down like a bat. He is also the smartest teenager in science and video games but hates to be called a nerd by a bunch of bullies in school. He also has a were-cat girlfriend Blaze. He wears a teal blue hoodie, black leggings and his trademark boots.

**Tails** – the youngest were-fox teenager in the gang and the smartest kid than Silver in mechanics. He's sometimes a bit clumsy and shy but also the nicest kid in the gang. He enjoys spending some time with Cream at night time. He wears a brown sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and his trademark shoes.

**Knuckles** – the strongest were-echidna in the gang with a bit of a temper. He usually doesn't like to hunt prey, so instead he enjoys eating grapes. He's not the smartest guy but he is the toughest were-echidna when it comes to a fight challenge. He also doesn't know if he has feelings for the seductive bat Rouge but he'll figure something out. He wears a purple shirt, green camouflage pants, and red sneakers.

**Amy Rose** – the cheery vampire pink hedgehog and the nicest girl in the gang. She loves spending some time with her werehog boyfriend Sonic a lot and likes to hunt at night time. She enjoys shopping, drinking blood, and go on a girls' hang out. She wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt, dark blue skirt, and her trademark boots but in black.

**Nebula** – the tomboyish Goth vampire hedgehog that doesn't like anything that is girly related. She enjoys spending some time with Shadow. She hates to use her seduction to lure her victims into a trap but that's the only way for her to get blood. She is also the best basketball player like Shadow in high school. She wears a black shirt with a purple nebula-like outer-space logo on the front, black leather legging pants, and Gothic boots.

**Blaze** – the polite and shy were-cat that loves to hang out with her vampire boyfriend Silver most of the time. She usually has a hard time dealing with her cat instincts but when Silver is around, he likes how she is. She loves sushi, running like a fast cheetah, and playing with her ball of yarn. She wears purple tiger striped shirt, magenta light jacket, white jeans, and black boots.

**Rouge** – the best seductive vampire bat that can lure her victims with her seduction. She enjoys make-ups, clothes, shopping, and sometimes flirting with Knuckles. She is very sneaky and fast when she hunts for prey at night time. She wears a white light jacket, pink shirt, dark blue jean skirt, and high-knee boots.

**Cream** – the vegan were-rabbit that enjoys eating vegetables than hunting like other were-mobians. She is a polite young rabbit and very shy towards people. She enjoys hanging with Tails, talking to her best friend Amy, and sometimes howl at the full moon. She wears a preppy shirt, preppy black shirt, white high-knee stockings, and Maryjane shoes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the Mobius Monster High, a high school for monsters like were-types of mobians, vampires, witches etc.

Right now a dark-blue werehog was taking a nap under a tree with a vampire hedgehog girl. She loves the way he has fluffy fur.

"You're so fluffy, Sonic" the vampire girl giggled.

"Mmmmmm… say Ames, can you scratch the back on my spine?" Sonic mutters in his sleep, he rolled on his stomach so she can scratch his spine.

When she did that, he sounded like a dog.

"Awww…..you love that don't you my Sonikku?" Amy giggles at hearing his panting sound.

"Yeeeeaaahhh" Sonic moaned. Amy giggled at how cute he was. She then came up with something.

"Wanna be scratched on the stomach?" Amy asked him sweetly.

"Sure, but I'm a werehog, not a puppy" Sonic joked and rolled on his back. Amy then scratched his stomach much to his enjoyment.

"You're both scary and funny when you enjoy my soft hands" Amy said.

"Yup. But in about 10 minutes, it's class for us Ames. But don't bite me and take all my blood" Sonic said, looking up.

"Don't worry, Sonikku. My fangs won't be on your neck" Amy winks.

* * *

><p>At a bench, a were-echidna sat with a vampire bat.<p>

"Awww… Isn't it cute when these two have fun, Knuckles?" the vampire bat asked Knuckles.

"Yeah Rouge, but you are a bit more flirty" Knuckles replied.

"What can I say? I'm always the sneaky bat" Rouge chuckled seductively.

"Right, like you sneak up and suck blood and kiss at the same time?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"You know you're kind a cute when you complain" Rouge smirked.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest, a silver-white vampire hedgehog was hanging upside down on a tree branch while looking at his iPhone.<p>

He was playing a Tetris type of game and grins when he got a highscore.

"Yes, I'm getting better at this" the vampire hedgehog chuckled.

"Awesome, Silver" a purple were-cat said, down below the tree.

"Thanks Blaze. Wanna play or you have your own?" Silver asked her.

"Nah, I already did one this evening. Oh, boy. We got to get to class or we're tardy" Blaze said.

"Oh, right. Time to fly and run" Silver said as he turns to a silver-white non-mobian bat form and flies towards the school. Blaze ran on all fours to the school.

"Hahaha! I'm gonna win!" Blaze ran by him.

"HEY!" Silver shouted and flies after her. She was like a cheetah with her speed.

Once they arrived, everyone was at class. Their teacher is a sorcerer.

"Beat ya, Blaze!" Silver said and turns to normal.

"Hmph" Blaze shrugs and sat at her seat next to him.

"Good evening class, today in biology class we'll be learning about wolves and vampires. So open your books to page 108" the sorcerer said.

The students open their books to page 108. It was about wolves and vampires, about different species and subspecies. Sonic saw that there is dhampir among them. He then stretched up his arm.

"Yes, Sonic?" the teacher said.

"What's a dhampir?" Sonic asked the teacher.

"Very good question. A dhampir is a hybrid specie between a vampire and a mobian" the teacher answered.

"Cool, I need to get it written" Sonic said, taking out his notebook and writes it down. He then looked at Amy; she looked back.

She sighs dreamily at him and winks.

"I just can't wait after school" Amy sighs dreamily but gets back to work. In front of her, a yellow were-fox wrote down about were-tigers, a creature for those who seek vengeance in India turns into.

After their class, the bell rings and they all head to their second period class.

At the hall of lockers, a male vampire black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills was talking to his girlfriend that is a violet-blue vampire hedgehog.

"So eh, any plans for early morning?" The hedgehog asked her.

"Not yet, Shadow" the vampire hedgehog girl said, scratching her neck, "But I'll let you know after school is done" she said.

"Okay, Nebs" Shadow said. He walks off to head to gym class to do basketball with Sonic and Silver.

Sonic was shown to be tricky with his stretch arms, but he rarely used them in sport.

As Shadow got there, he went to the boys' locker room to change to his sports outfit. He looks in the mirror and saw no reflection; he rolled his eyes and pushed the button on the wall that is near the mirror to see his reflection. A special mirror button device for vampires to see their reflection in the mirror.

"Hmph, I don't look stupid" Shadow said, examining himself. He then goes in the gym hall, standing in line with the others.

"Ready to rock 'n roll, Shads? AAARROOO!" Sonic howled.

"Over my dead body" Shadow said, ready to catch the ball. He got it and bounced it to the ground. He then tries to get it to the ring but Silver got the ball and dribbles it to the opposite direction.

"Phhhbbbttt!" Silver blows raspberry and smirks.

"Grrrr! You slimy maggot!" Shadow growled and runs after him.

He got the ball and ran back to the basketball hoop. Shadow jumps up and shoots it in the hoop.

"I did it!" Shadow cheered. He threw the ball again and Sonic tries to pounce after it.

"Mine!" he got the ball and dribbles it, passing by the players.

He then jumped to the hoop and threw it in.

"Yeah! Aaarroooo!" Sonic howled in victory.

"Hmph, not bad, Sonic" Shadow smirks.

"Thanks, Shads. You guys are dead in the water" Sonic said, then pointed at the other team with Silver.

"I'll be better next time" Silver shrugs.

* * *

><p>Outside school, the same were-fox from class is sitting with a were-rabbit, they were sharing each vegetable since were-rabbits are vegetarians, but were-foxes like it as well.<p>

"So what will you be doing around midnight, Tails?" the were-rabbit girl asked.

"Well, spending time with my best pal Sonic, Cream" Tails said, smiling.

"I see. Howling at the full moon again?" she asked.

"Sort of, but my howling is kinda too high-pitched" Tails said a bit ashamed over his howling.

"Hey, don't feel ashamed. I even have a hard time howling too" Cream said.

"Thanks Cream, you're a good friend" Tails smiled. He gets up and walked his way to Sonic's place.

School was over and the final bell rang as the students went out the door.

"Hey Knuckles, any plans after school?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"No idea, Rouge" Knuckles replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well. See you around, Knuckie" Rouge winks at him and flew off.

"Knuckles, what's wrong with Rouge?" Sonic asked him.

"She's just flirty and enjoys luring her victims by her appearance" Knuckles sighs.

"Wow. Well, you know how she is, man. Why don't you just give her a chance? You might learn something new from her" Sonic said.

"Hmmm, maybe" Knuckles scratches his chin. He then walks off. Suddenly, Sonic got tackled by Amy.

"Sup, Sonikku?" Amy giggled after tackling Sonic.

"Hey, Ames" Sonic chuckled and nuzzles her head.

"TEHEHEHE! Sonic that tickles!" Amy laughed at his fur tickling her.  
>"Yep, I love being a werehog" Sonic said.<p>

The pink vampire rose nuzzled him back.

"Hehehe….. and I love being a vampire, except for being in the sun and near garlics" Amy said. She and Sonic walked out of school holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so far I got 6 reviews and 3 favs. So far so good. Thanks, guys. :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

Shadow and Nebula are flying in the sky in their bat-forms. Shadow is a black bat while Nebula a blue-violet one.

"So Nebula, how have you been doing in girls' basketball yesterday night?" Shadow asked, flapping his wings.

"I'm doing great, except when Fiona keeps bugging me about stealing Scourge which I'm not" Nebula said.

"I see. Fiona and Scourge are real buggers" Shadow said, using a British accent.

"Yup, and I keep telling over and over again that I broke up with Scourge last year but she still doesn't get my words in her head" Nebula said, flying down to the tree and turns back into a hedgehog.

"Oh, yeah. Well I trust you, Nebs" Shadow said, also turning to hedgehog form. He put his hand on her cheek.

"Oh, thanks Shadow. You really are a true friend" Nebula said, hugging him.

"And a true boyfriend" Shadow hugs her back.

"Yes you are" Nebula smirks, kisses his lips and he kisses back.

* * *

><p>From a far distance, a red female were-fox watched them.<p>

"What are you doing, Fiona?" her cousin Tails glared.

"Oh, uh, just watching how Nebula has a great time with her boyfriend" Fiona lied with a calm voice.

"Yeah, right. Like I believe you" Tails crossed his arms.

"Never mind that, I must go" Fiona shrugs and walks away. Tails saw that she was lying.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the forest, a purple were-cat with her vampire boyfriend was having a fun time together like a couple.<p>

"Awww…..you're too cute when you are in your bat form" Blaze patted the silver-white bat that is on her shoulder. He rubbed his head on her neck.

Blaze purred like a cat and lays down on the ground. He climbs up on her chest, turning back to hedgehog form.

"I really wish I was in day light" Silver said and snuggles with Blaze.

"Why?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Because vampires can't be in daylight" Silver sighs with his ears droop down. Blaze lifts his chin up to face her.

"Yeah but I like night time than daylight, Silver. You know that werewolves like to howl at the full moon" Blaze said.

"I know Blaze, Dhampirs can be at daylight. Why wasn't I born Dhampir" Silver groans and gets off of Blaze.

"Hey, don't feel upset. It doesn't matter what type of monster you are. And I like the way you are" Blaze cups his face.

"Thanks Blaze, I love you" Silver said.

"I love you too, Silver" Blaze said sweetly and kissed his cheek.

Silver smiles with his fangs and nuzzled on her soft fur.

* * *

><p>At Rouge's mansion, she was using nail-polish on her fingernails. She hummed to some exotic music.<p>

"I look pretty tonight to seduce my victims for their blood" Rouge looked at herself in a mirror but saw no reflection. She pushed the button near the mirror to activate the vampire reflection mode. As it did, she can see her reflection.

As soon as she was done she turns into a white non-mobian bat and flew out the window to hunt.

She then spots a normal mobian mole and smirks. Rouge flew into an alley and turned to her normal form. She took out a lipstick to look more attractive.

"Hehehe… time for some kissing and bloodsucking" she whispers to herself. She got out from the alley and got to the mobian mole.

"Hello there sweetie" Rouge said seductively.

"Whoa, babe" the mole's eyes had lust when he saw her.

"Wanna kiss from the bat?" Rouge placed her finger on his chest.

"Eh, heh, yeah" the mole said nervously. Just as he's about to kiss, Rouge bites his neck, making him pass out.

She starts to drink his blood slowly without draining him.

After sucking blood, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well big boy" Rouge smirked and sways her hips while walking, suddenly she heard something.

"Hmm…..are you spying on me, again?" Rouge said, knowing who the person is.

"Uh yeah, how do you know it was me?" the person was Knuckles.

"What brings you here, Knuckie?" Rouge asked him.

"Nothing, just wandering around that's all" Knuckles blushed.

Rouge grins and walks up to him. She spins her finger on his crescent moon chest on his crimson colored fur.

"Is that so Knuckie? I think you're falling for me" Rouge smirks.

Knuckles blushed hard on his muzzle, "You're batty! I am not!"

"Hehehehe….. You're so cute when you blush" Rouge snickers.

"I'm not cute! I'm tough and strong!" Knuckles growled under his breath.

"Hmmm? Yes you are" Rouge said, she kissed him on his lips.

The were-echidna's eyes widen but eventually close them and kissed back.

Eventually, they pulled from the kiss.

"Wow, that was...amazing" Knuckles was surprised and sighs dreamily as red anime hearts popped around him.

"Let's go to my house shall we?" Rouge asked him, he nods and they both walked holding hands.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Amy were at Sonic's backyard near his house.<p>

"One more time, howl like a strong brave lion" Amy smirked.

"Okay then, Ames. Cover your ears" Sonic said. Amy did as she was told and Sonic took a deep breath and howled/roared like a lion.

"AAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He then stopped howling and chuckled and so did Amy.

"That was awesome, Sonikku" Amy said.

"Thanks, Ames. Now it's your turn. Let me hear your bat noise" Sonic grinned.

"Okay" Amy turns into a pink non-mobian bat.

She made some screech-like noises and for Sonic it was like music in his ears. He lies down on his stomach and listened to his girlfriend's noises.

"How did I do?" Amy asked while flapping in the air.

"You did great, Amy. You're cuter as a bat" Sonic said, holding out his hand to let her land on it.

Amy lands on his hand and nuzzles it, "Awww…."

"Coochie coochie coo" Sonic tickled her with his finger on the other hand. She started to laugh in high-pitched.

"HAHAHAHA! SONIKKU!"

"Okay I'll stop Amy" Sonic stopped tickling her and she turned to hedgehog form and she nuzzles on his chest.

"You're so soft, Sonikku" Amy said softly.

"Thanks" Sonic purred softly.

They both got in and slept on the couch; the curtains were pulled in so the sunlight won't touch them before sunrise.


	3. Chapter 3

This Saturday evening, everyone was not at school. Sonic was knocking out bad guys with his elastic arms at the street.

"GET OUT OF MY STREET!" Sonic yelled and stretched out one arm and hangs up a bad guy.

"Let me down please!" the bad guy begged. But Sonic snarled at him, scaring him. Amy sucked out his blood to make him unconscious.

"We did a good job, Sonikku" Amy winks at him.

"Yeah we did Ames" Sonic gave her his trademark thumbs up.

* * *

><p>With Knuckles, the were-echidna rushes through a grape field and snatched every grape he could get, he rested on a rock and ate them one after another with his long tongue.<p>

"Oh, Knuckie" a seductive voice said behind him.

"AAHHH!" he jumped up in fright.

He then saw the one who talked to him, it was Rouge.

"Oh it's you, want some grapes, Rouge?" Knuckles mutters and held her close.

"Works for me, Knuckie" Rouge said, flickering her eyes with love.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I love to scare anyone" Rouge said, taking two hands of grapes.

"But still. Just don't do that again" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Knuckles" Rouge nuzzles on his fur.

* * *

><p>"Meow!" Blaze pounced on her ball of yarn.<p>

She played with it with her Paw-like hands while rolling on her back.

"Mmmmrgh…. meow" Blaze bites the yarn-ball.

"Awww….." Silver just loved seeing his were-cat girlfriend act like this.

She then stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry, did I act too feral?" Blaze smiles nervously.

"Nah, just like a cute kitty" Silver joked.

The were-cat smiles and rubs her finger on his fangs that are poking out of his upper lip.

"Shall I make them shorter?" Silver asked her.

"Nope, I like your fangs like this" she said as she rubs them.

He smiles and licked her finger.

Blaze then thought of something, "Say Silver, how about we go hunting?"

"To feed? Okay" Silver nodded.

They both got out hunting for their prey, at the same time Tails and Cream watched them go.

"Man, I wish I could hunt like them but I'm a vegetarian" Cream sighs.

"Don't be ashamed Cream" Tails said.

"I know Tails, but I can't" Cream said a bit more calm.

Silver and Blaze were near the waterfall, hunting only for male deer.

Blaze jumped on a male deer, biting its neck like how a lion kills a zebra. After it fell dead to the ground, she began to feast on it.

Silver found his prey on another male deer, he tip toes quietly and reached his hand out to use his telekinesis to bring the deer towards him.

"Look into my eyes" his eyes turns to hypnotic swirls.

The deer stood still and Silver bites its neck, moaning while drinking his blood. Two minutes later, he was done drinking and snapped his fingers to let the deer go from his hypnotism. He then saw Blaze sharing her prey with Sonic the werehog and Amy.

"Oh, so you couldn't eat alone, huh?" Silver asked Blaze.

"I didn't want to waste it so I decide to share it with them" Blaze said.

"That's right, I like deer" Sonic said. He had blood all over his muzzle and chest, he was eating like an animal.

"Whoa, feeling wild, huh?" Silver chuckled.

"Yup, that's what werehogs do" Sonic said muffled due to a large piece of flesh in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Nebula were hunting for gangs or thugs in the alleys in their bat forms.<p>

"See anything, Shads?" Nebula asked.

Shadow then spots a gang of four people attacking a family.

"There! Let's go get them" Shadow said and dove down.

"Wait. Let me try to…attract them with my seduction to get them away from the family. Trust me" Nebula said, flapping her arm wings.

"Okay then, go get them tiger" Shadow grins.

"Rawr" Nebula smiles and flies down to the hiding spot to turn into her hedgehog form. She walks out and whistles at the four gang to get their attention.

"Who's there?" one of the guys wondered.

"Over here" Nebula used a flirty voice. The four guys saw her and they drooled at hearing her seductive flirty voice. The family now has their chance to run away which they did.

Nebula showed herself, she had a seductive grin.

"Come and get me, boys. Rawr" she winks seductively.

"Ahhhhh" the bad guys follows her and just as they are about to kiss her, her eyes turns to hypnotic swirls as she hypnotize them to stay still and don't scream.

"Hehe…gotcha" Nebula chuckled.

She then calls for Shadow to share her victims.

"I'm coming babe!" Shadow flew down and turns into his hedgehog form.

"Bon appeti" Nebula bites her prey's neck and drinks his blood.

Shadow did the same and moans when he feels the blood on his tongue.

After 5 minutes, they were done sucking blood.

"They were delicious" Shadow smirked.

"Yup, but we better be careful not to turn them to vampires" Nebula said.

"Agreed" Shadow nodded.

Suddenly, Nebula was pulled by someone in the alley, "AAHH!"

"HEY! Get your hands off my girl!" Shadow warned the one in the alley.

"Or what, stripy?" Scourge the vampire chuckled while pulling Nebula away from Shadow.

"I'll drain all your blood!" Shadow threatens Scourge, he snarled with his fangs exposed and slams Scourge from Nebula, pinning him against the wall.

"Go ahead, stripy. Kill me. Become a monster like you are" Scourge smirked.

"Shadow, don't do it" Nebula begged.

Shadow looked at Nebula and then at Scourge.

"No Scourge, I'm not as I was before. I can't kill anyone" Shadow held Scourge close, "Now you listen carefully. If you ever lay a finger on my girl again I'm gonna burn your ass in hell. GOT THAT?!"

Scourge nods, very scared.

"Yesss, I ...will" Scourge ran off.

"Hmph, what a coward" Shadow shook his head.

"Yeah, even though he tried to grope me" Nebula said.

"Sheesh, let's go home" Shadow said, holding his girlfriend's hand.

* * *

><p>"Rouge, don't even think about charming me like last time" Knuckles crossed his arms and looked away from the seductive bat.<p>

"Hmm…are you sure about that, sweetie?" Rouge got in front of him and winks, which made the were-echidna want to howl like crazy.

"Eh, Rouge, wanna hear me howl?" Knuckles snapped out of it and asked her. Rouge steps back a bit.

"Sure sweetie" Rouge said. Knuckles took a deep breath and howled loudly.

But his howl was more like a mix of wolf and bear.

"AAARRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wow, that was an awesome howl, big boy" Rouge chuckled.

"Thanks Rouge, come here" Knuckles said and pounced on her.

"Ugh! Hey, what are you-" she was cut off by a kiss.

For her, his lips are same taste as the grapes he ate today. She closed her eyes and kissed back. They then broke the kiss for air.

"That felt good Knuckie, but uh...You didn't stare at my cleavage?" Rouge ended her sentence with a blush.

"Uhhh…no I didn't" Knuckles blushed red.

"Good. You know what happens when someone does" Rouge said, trying to get up.

"I know and don't remind me that" Knuckles shudders, getting back up.

"I'm not always a biter" Rouge joked, nuzzling on his chest.

"Let's go" Knuckles said, taking her home.


	4. Chapter 4

At the food court, the guys were discussing about their times with the girls. Knuckles didn't want to talk about his flirty girlfriend Rouge.

"So Shads, how was your hunting with Nebula yesterday?" Sonic asked while having a sip of soda.

"Great, just great. She lured some dudes with seduction and then attacked them" Shadow said.

"Wow, that's fang-tastic" Sonic smirked.

"What about you Faker?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Eh, same as usual. Having a great time with my vampire girlfriend Amy. She's soooo….pretty….." he sighs dreamily.

"Oh, I've spend some time with Cream. We slept near a tree and we also had some candy together" Tails said.

"Nice, and uh I don't wanna talk about mine" Knuckles said.

"Looks like someone is too shy to share his feelings" Sonic chuckled.

"I've already have but she's so...so" Knuckles stutters.

"Seductively?" Tails guessed.

"Yes but too sneaky and flirty at the same time" Knuckles said.

"Oh my, but let's skip that, I wonder what the girls are doing" Tails shrugs it off and wondered.

"I think they are doing their stuff" Silver tells him.

* * *

><p>With the girls<p>

"Come on, Nebula. Just one more, please" Rouge begged with her cute puppy eyes, so did the girls too.

Nebula sighs in defeat, "Okay, okay. Just one more outfit to try"

She tried a black shirtdress with sparkles. The girls squealed in amazement.

"You look so cool Nebula" Rouge said cheerfully.

"Uhhh….thanks" Nebula blushed, a little interested in this shirtdress.

"What's next Rouge?" Blaze asked her.

"How about make up or your opinion?" Rouge asked Blaze.

"Hmm….how about we find the boys" Blaze suggested.

"Yes, I just can't wait to be with my Sonikku" Amy sighs in love, thinking of her blue fluffy hero.

The girls sigh dreamily about their boyfriends.

They all walked their way to find the boys.

At the same time, Sonic and Tails were looking after some cool movies, right now Sonic checked the movie Maleficent with Angelina Jolie in the main role.

"What do you think, bud? Wanna get this movie?" Sonic asked his were-fox buddy.

"Well yeah, I want it" Tails pats his werehog buddy and puts away a movie he checked on. Sonic and Tails paid for the Maleficent movie and went to find the girls.

"Hey, guys" Amy waved at them.

"Hello there girls" Sonic waved back and jumps to Amy, hugging her softly.

"Have you found anything for me Sonikku?" Amy asked him.

"Not yet, Ames" Sonic answered.

"Oh, that's okay" Amy stroke his soft quills.

"Awww how sweet" Blaze smiled. Silver then came behind her.

"Sup babe" Silver said. Blaze turned and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Great, got anything for me?" she asked him. He gave her a white flower to her.

"Awww…" she takes the flower and sniffs it.

"You like it?" Silver asked her. She nods at him and hugs him.

"Thanks, Silver" Blaze said, nuzzling on his chest fur.

"You're welcome" He replied. The other guys meet their girls as well.

Nebula found Shadow at the Hot Topic store, "Found you, Shadow" she whispered in his ear behind him.

"Whoa! Ah, you found me" Shadow calms down after being startled.

"Scared you?" Nebula chuckled and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, sort of. Not every day that happens" Shadow said.

Nebula smiles and does an eskimo kiss on his nose with hers.

* * *

><p>With Knuckles, he was sharing a Thai foot massage with Rouge.<p>

"Aww….looks like someone is enjoying this" Rouge chuckled at the were-echidna.

"Yeah, a were-echidna needs massage anyway" Knuckles smiled.

Rouge chuckled and resumes to getting her foot massaged.

After a few minutes, they were done with their massages. Rouge gave Knuckles a smooch on his cheek which made him howl like crazy.

"Aaaarrrooooo!" he howled in love.

"Hehehe…. you're so cool when you howl in a mall" Rouge said, grinning.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze were having fun in the arcade room playing air hockey table game.<p>

"You're doing great, Blaze" Silver chuckled, trying to get his puck to her side.

"Meow…haha!" Blaze hits the puck back with her air hockey mallet.

The puck slides in Silver's goal.

"Man, it's the second time" Silver sighs.

"It's just a game, Silver" Blaze said.

"I know, I know" Silver said, getting the puck out and plays again.

Tails and Cream were also in the arcade, playing an old Donkey Kong arcade game.

"Come on Miles, you're almost there" Cream said, hoping Tails will make it. He reaches the top of the first level.

"Yes! Mario is awesome in his debut here" Tails smirks. Now he comes to the second level.

He avoids the traps in the game and came to the top again, waiting for next level.

"This is gonna get tricky, man" Cream said.

Tails steers Jumpman (mario) to the plugs to make Donkey Kong fall.

But this time, Tails fails the game.

"Urgh! So close" Tails said in defeat.

"Don't be mad at yourself Tails, we all fail sometimes" Cream said.

"Yeah, you're right" Tails said.

They walked out the arcade hall while Amy and Sonic walks next to them.

"Sup guys" Sonic asked them.

"Nothing much" Tails said.

"Oh, me and Amy just came to say good bye" Sonic continues.

"Okay then, see you around guys" Cream said.

"You too. I better get home before the sun comes up in one hour" Amy said.

"Okay Ames, I go with you home before I go to mine" Sonic said. He holds her hand while going out from the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Monday night. Sonic and Amy is having history in class, they were reading about the tale of the witch-hunt during the 1600's.

"Oh my gosh, they even burned those accused of being wizards" Amy whispers.

"Yikes, that's crazy" Sonic whispers back.

She flips the next page. In Scandinavia for an example witch hunting was due to children pretending they saw witches who was innocent women.

"I can't believe how stupid they were" Amy said in her thoughts.

"Yeesh" Sonic said while reading it.

The next page showed how the 'witches' was burned. Amy skips to next page instead in disgust.

Sonic and Amy heard the bell ring which was time for their second period class.

"Finally" Amy sighs in relief.

They both walked to the hallway and discusses about what to do the rest of the day.

"Looks like we have gym class" Amy said.

"Okay Ames, today's gym class is volleyball" Sonic said and goes to the boys' locker room. Amy smiled at him.

She went to the girls' locker room to get changed.

After she has changed, she saw that Blaze and Rouge was prepared as well for volleyball. Even Cream was ready.

"Alright girls, let's get ready" Amy smiled.

"Yep. Let's go" Cream squealed in joy.

They girls walked out and into the gymnasium, the zombie coach was waiting for the rest to get in here.

"Urrr…. Glad you're all here, be ready for volleyball. You know the rules here?" the zombie coach asked them. They all nodded, except for one dhampir chipmunk. But the coach didn't notice and continues.

"Good, and remember, no serious injuries" the coach added.

"Get ready, babe" Scourge said to his girlfriend, Fiona.

"I'll show them who's the best" Fiona replied and glanced at Nebula on the other side of the net.

Nebula didn't notice and looked at her boyfriend.

"Be ready, Shadsy. This is gonna be epic" she said to Shadow.

"Bet I am, Nebs" Shadow said.

The zombie coach blew the whistle to begin the game. Amy jumps up and punched the volleyball over the net.

"WOOOHOOOO! I did it!" Amy cheered and gets back to position.

Scourge hits the volleyball with his wrists, passing it to Fiona as she whacks the ball back over the net.

"Yeah, be ready guys" the dhampir chipmunk tells Scourge and Fiona.

Sonic jumps up and whacks the ball back over the net, which was very strong.

The ball came back and landed in front of his feet.

"Alright Silver, take the ball!" Sonic threw the ball to Silver.

The silver-white vampire hedgehog nodded and hits the ball back to the enemies.

"Urgh! That hurt!" a were-cat male groaned. Shadow grabs the ball and throws it to the enemies' net.

"Ha!" the fox witch hits the ball back.

"God damn it!" Shadow shouted and ran to catch the ball. But Scourge tackled him and takes it.

"Hey, that's cheating! You can't just run into our side and knock him out!" Nebula snarled at her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh excuse me" Scourge shrugs nervously and continues to play.

Apparently, the zombie coach blew the whistle to stop the game.

"Alright everyone, stand in line!" the zombie coach shouted. They all got in line and he inspects them all.

He stops first at Scourge.

"You broke the rule against volleyball. No tackling in team, got it?" the zombie coach asked Scourge. The green vampire hedgehog gulped.

"Yes sir" Scourge answers. The coach continues.

"Shadow, you did very good" the coach said.

"Thanks" Shadow simply answers.

"And you too Amy Rose"

"Thanks coach" Amy said smiling.

"Sonic, you were very strong. I like that" coach said.

"Thanks sir" Sonic said, standing like a soldier.

"Pity, that hedgehog girl is lucky to have Sonic" Fiona scoffs quietly.

As the zombie coach finished inspecting the students, they all went to the locker rooms to get changed.

"Nice job girls" Amy pats Blaze's shoulder.

"Thanks Amy, they are no match against us" Blaze chuckled.

"Yeah right" Fiona scoffs.

At the boys' locker room. Scourge was very angry while Sonic and the gang cheered.

"That was badass, man" Knuckles said, pounding his fists on his chest like a gorilla.

"Yeah, Sonic you're the best in our team" Tails friendly punched Sonic.

"Heh, yeah bud" Sonic laughed.

"It's almost lunch time, guys" Silver said.

"Then let's go then" Sonic said. They got dressed up and go for lunch.

The girls were already there at the cafeteria having lunch while waiting for the guys to show up.

"I just can't wait to share grapes with Knuckles again" Rouge said in a lovey dovey trance.

"Oh, really?" Cream asked.

"Yup" Rouge said.

"Oh, here they come" Nebula saw them coming.

"Hi girls, had fun at the volleyball?" Shadow asked them.

"Yup, you're great Shads" Nebula said, despite he got tackled by Scourge.

The boys quickly ordered lunch and came back to sit with the girls.

"Any plans for midnight, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Maybe we could cuddle under the oak tree" Sonic said.

"Sounds good to me" Amy said.

"Man, I got basketball practice after school" Nebula sighs, knowing that Fiona is gonna ruin it.

"Okay then, be careful" Sonic replied.

Nebula sighs and took a sip of blood from the plastic water-like bottle.

After lunch, Sonic and Amy had a talk in the hallway.

"Any plans at the oak tree, Sonikku?" Amy asked him.

"Besides cuddling we could watch the stars" Sonic answers.

Amy squealed in excitement as she turns into a pink non-mobian bat.

"Well, we take it after school" Sonic said and placed Amy on his shoulder.

She nuzzled her head on his neck like a cute bat.

They were now in biology class doing frog dissection, which made Amy a bit ill.

"Oh, man" Amy sighs and dissects the frog with the help from Sonic.

"This makes me sick" Sonic groaned.

"Me too" Amy said, her cheeks turning a little green.

But they finish their work and got out of school, walking their way to the oak tree.

"Phew, finally" Amy sighs in relief.

"Hey Ames, wanna snuggle on my fluffy fur?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes" Amy snuggled on his fluffy fur on his quills.

"Ah, yeah. I love that you like my fur" Sonic enjoyed her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Nebula was practicing her basketball skills and everyone was surprised when she jumped 3 meters into the air to the hoop.

"Yeah!" Nebula smirked in victory.

She grabs the ball and continues to practice. At the same time, Fiona watched her very jealous, she decides to do something bad.

"Eat garlic, brat" she threw some garlic at Nebula.

"AH-CHOO! Aaahhh! Garlic!" Nebula turns into her bat form and flew to the ceiling of the gym room.

She then looked down and gets angry, knowing it was Fiona.

"Thaaaat's IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Nebula dove down and bites Fiona's neck painfully.

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!" Fiona howled and threw the blue-violet bat roughly.

Now Nebula was really angry.

"I'm gonna fucking KILL YOU!" Nebula screamed, turned to hedgehog form and claws Fiona in the face.

"AAHH! Why you little!" Fiona held out a necklace of garlic which stopped Nebula, making her weak and unable to move away from the garlic.

"Grrr…get…that…..away from me….." she groans and kneels down.

The trainer came in and saw them fight.

"What's going on here?!"

"She tried to kill me!" Fiona lied, pointing to Nebula.

"Me? You threw garlic at me and ruined my concentration!" Nebula said, coughing hard from the strong smell of the garlic.

"I don't care who's fault it is, get out both of you!" the trainer yelled at them both.

"Grrrr!" they both growled at each other and walks away.

Nebula turned to her bat form and flew away. She meets up Shadow.

Shadow was simply drinking his prey's blood in the alley at night time.

He then sees Nebula with a grumpy expression.

"Hi Nebula. Hey, what's wrong?" Shadow wondered.

"Fiona threw damn garlic at me in gym" Nebula said.

"Ah, hell. I hate her, torturing my girl" Shadow growled.

"Yup, and she got me in trouble in girls' basketball practice" Nebula said, crossing her arms.

Shadow rubbed his neck, thinking of what to say.

"I think you got many troubles lately"

"Yup" Nebula said.

"If you excuse me, I got to get home" Shadow said. He hugs her.

"Yup, same too. Before the sun rises" Nebula said, hugs him back.

He walked back to his house and got into his coffin. On the lid he has photos of Nebula.

"Man, I'm just too crazy for her" Shadow sighs dreamily.

Nebula was having the same thoughts at her house in her coffin, looking at her iPhone scrolling to her pictures.

She looked at one when she and Shadow shared their first kiss.

"Awww, you're so handsome Shadow" Nebula sighs in love, "Tonight will be your boys' basketball game"

* * *

><p>As day turns to night time the guys were practicing their skills in the gym school interior, Shadow arrived with his basketball uniform on.<p>

"Hey, Shads. Glad you can make it" Sonic said.

"Yep, and I'm as hell" Shadow said. Then some zombie birds came.

"Oh, man. Zombies are so slow" Silver mutters.

"I'm gonna take them down" Knuckles joked, slammed his fists.

The zombie feline coach came and blew the whistle to get the boys attention.

"Okay boys, get ready to play" the zombie coach tells them. She then took out the basketball for them.

"Ready set...go!" she threw the ball into the air and they started playing.

Silver got the ball and dribbles it, he passed the ball to Shadow.

He bounced the ball five times and dodges the zombie birds, he then passes the ball to Tails.

Tails dribbles the ball and jumps up to shoot it in the hoop.

He manages to get it into the hoop and landed on his feet.

"SCORE!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah! Aaaarrroooo!" Sonic howled.

Now they are on the second round. One of the zombie birds grabs the ball and bounced it high in the air and takes it. He then bounced it to his other comrades, about 5 of them.

"Not today!" Shadow grabs the ball and dribbles it to the opposite direction to the net.

"Ah hell! Get it Jet!" one of the zombie birds ordered a green zombie bird.

"With pleasure!" Jet smirks and catches the ball, dribbling to the other side of the hoop.

"Too slow!" Sonic got the ball and dribbles back to the other direction.

He jumped to the hoop and they got 2 Points.

"Yah!" Sonic cheered.

"Awesome!" Silver cheered.

"You did well, Sonic" Knuckles high-fives with Sonic.

"Yup, prepare for the third round, guys" Sonic said.

"I'm always prepared" Shadow smirked.

Jet and his gang are prepared to catch the ball.

"Get ready, Storm. You knock them and get to the hoop" Jet whispers to an zombie albatross

"Got it, boss" Storm said.

He takes the ball and bounced it hard, knocking Tails aside. Storm then passed the ball to one of his teammates.

"Damn it" Shadow growled.

"Here I come!" One zombie bird shouted and threw the ball to Jet.

"Now I'm warmed up" Jet said and jumped to their hoop.

It was too late for Sonic and his gang from preventing him to throw the ball into the hoop

"No way!" Sonic screamed.

"His team cheated!" Tails shouted.

"That's it!" Shadow growled in anger and grabbed the ball from the zombie gang.

"Now I'll show you the life of a vampire!" Shadow shouted and jumps between the bird gang.

"Oh, crap" Jet gulped in fear.

"Say bye to your victory" Shadow taunts him and jumped to the hoop.

"No!" the zombie bird gang shouted in defeat.

Shadow jumped down and runs to his team. They all cheered and high-fived.

"Good job, Shads!" Tails hugged Shadow.

"Jeez, thanks buddy" Shadow said. They were all happy except Jet and his team.

"You will pay for this Shadow! Mark my words, you'll pay!" Jet shouted once they are out from the gym.

"Sheesh, what a grouch" Silver said.

"Yeah, let's go guys" Knuckles suggested.

"Agreed" Sonic said as they walked down the street to get back home. On the way, Knuckles thought of Rouge, dreaming about him and her on the beach at night.


	7. Chapter 7

At chemistry class, Silver and Blaze were learning about to use potions right, each student has each table and work in two. They used some spices and lizard blood in the mix.

"Blaze, hand me the venom" Silver held out his hand. Blaze handed over scorpion venom and he poured it into the mix. He checked the recipe and saw that they need a blue potion.

"Okay, now some blue potion where it says volcanus cinis" Blaze checked as well. She took out a dark grey bottle and pours it.

The mix glowed as if it were lava; it made both Silver and Blaze sweat a bit.

"Whoa, that's hot" Silver said.

"Yup, and now we need water to pour into it" Blaze said and held a glass of water in it. The mix cools down and they blended it all.

Minutes later, the mix was now a red glowing potion. The wizard teacher came up and looked into the potion.

"Well done Miss Blaze and Mr. Silver" the Teacher said proudly and wrote down in check.

"Now I wonder what side effects this has" Blaze wondered.

"We'll try on this rock here" Silver said, taking out a small rock from his backpack. Blaze poured some of the potion and the rock became a ruby. They were both amazed and so was the teacher when he saw this.

"Interesting, you made a ruby-making potion" the Teacher said.

"Man, this is awesome" Silver chuckled.

After class, Silver and Blaze had a talk at the hallway on the way to the library.

"So when is your concert gonna start? I can't wait to see you in the band with Sonic and Shadow" Blaze said.

"Until 3 days" Silver said.

"I'm so gonna scream like a typical fan-girl" Blaze said in a dreamy trance.

"Uh, Blaze? Snap out of it please" Silver shakes her a little, she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry Silver. I was daydreaming about the concert" Blaze answered.

Silver chuckled, "You're too cute when you day dream"

"Aww… thanks Silver. I just can't wait to see it" Blaze hugged Silver.

"Heh, let's go to the library shall we?" Silver asked her.

"Oh yes, let's go"

Silver turns into a white bat and follows Blaze to the library.

They picked out each book and Silver read about goblins and hobgoblins while Blaze reads a book about dragons.

"Wow, Chinese dragons has a magical pearl on one of its claw hands" Blaze said in her thoughts when she read about Chinese dragons.

"Hmmmm….. let's see. Hobgoblins are troublesome creatures who look like small hairy men and they are commonly found people's houses doing odd jobs while the family is sleeping" Silver read a bit about info of Hobgoblins.

After reading the book they have read, they picked out something else to read.

Silver read about Vampires while Blaze read about were-tigers.

"Were-tigers can be made by some disgusting rituals; they have the strength of a tiger and cleverness of a human. Unlike werewolves, people can decide to become one to take revenge" Blaze read about the terrible were-tiger.

"Hmmm….. Camatoz vampire bat is a powerful vampire god who can turn into rock during the day" Silver read about a vampire god from South America. A picture of the god was shown, scaring him a bit.

"Yikes" he shuddered a bit.

"Easy Silver, go to next page" Blaze said.

"Okay" he shrugs and flips to next page about Count Dracula, the most famous one.

"Ah, I've seen Christopher Lee portraying him" Silver said happily.

"Yeah. Was the film black and white when he did that movie?" Blaze asked.

"Yup, there is also one with color but I prefer black and white" Silver smiled.

"I see" Blaze replied and continues to read about were-tigers rituals.

"Anything interesting, Blaze?" Silver asked while reading the book.

Blaze showed him.

"One disgusting ritual for become a were-tiger is to eat organs from dead bodies" Blaze said, a pic of an angry were-tiger was shown.

"Damn, that is one pissed off were-tiger" Silver shuddered.

"Yeah" Blaze quivered a bit. She flips next page to show how to lure one into a trap.

A while later in the library, it was now lunch time as the bell rings.

Blaze and Silver sat next to each other along with Sonic and Amy.

"Had a good time at chemistry class today, Blaze?" Amy asked Blaze.

"Yup. Silver and I did very good in that class" Blaze said.

"We made a potion that makes anything into rubies" Silver tells them.

"Cool, if my shoes could be rubies" Sonic joked.

"Red is your favorite color, huh?" Silver chuckled, taking a sip of blood from the milk-like carton.

"Yes, it's a cool color, especially on blood" Sonic said, ate his meal like an animal.

"Say, Sonic? How are you and Silver and also Shadow doing with the band practice?" Amy asked.

"Doing great, I can't wait" Sonic answered. He pats her shoulder a little.

"That's good. When is the concert?" Amy said, nuzzling her head on his chest.

"In about three days" Sonic answered

"Yahoo!" Amy squealed, turning into a pink bat again.

Nebula snickers a bit and turned to Shadow.

"I guess I'm both fangirl and girlfriend to you Shads, just like Amy" she said.

"Yup" Shadow chuckled and nuzzled his cheek on her quills.

Much later, Shadow was practicing his electric keyboards for the concert. He played like a rock star and sticks out his tongue like Gene Simmons. Silver was playing the drums and memorizing the music notes to it and Sonic was playing his electric guitar.

Sonic used same style he plays in Sonic Underground on his guitar and a fast one.

"AAARRROOOOOOOO!" he howled like a wild animal and keeps playing his guitar.

After 10 minutes, they took a break.

"Good job vampire boys" Sonic said to Silver and Shadow.

"Thanks, Faker" Shadow bro-fisted with Sonic.

"No problem. Hopefully the girls will go wild in the concert" Sonic said with a smirk.

"Heh, I guess our girls will jump on us when we're finished" Silver laughed. Shadow was at the same time thinking of him and Nebula.

He sighs dreamily in a day dream but it was cut short when Silver waved his hand in front of his face.

"Shads, are you daydreaming of your girl?" Silver asked the black hedgehog. Shadow snaps out of it and looked at Silver.

"Huh? What? Oh, we better be sure no trouble happens with them and our concert" Shadow regains self-confidence.

"I agree" Silver said.

"Because...*clears throat*...Nebula has been attacked by Fiona at the basketball practice in gym as she told me" Shadow tells Silver and Sonic.

"She what?!" Sonic and Silver was shocked.

"Yup, but lucky for Nebula she didn't get suspended or anything. Fiona always pisses her off and doesn't know when to stop. She's just brainless, accusing Nebula is stealing Scourge from her" Shadow explained.

"That fucking bitch" Sonic said angrily, "I remember that Sally always exposes herself in public when she shaved off her chest fur, that's why I broke up with her"

"Chest fur?" Silver asked curiously.

"Her breasts where covered with yellow fur but she shaved it off" Sonic explained to him.

Silver and Shadow shudders at that.

"That's treason against the laws" Shadow shook his head.

"Yeah, but she was kind before that happened" Sonic finished.

"For a were-chipmunk, that's insane" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but now she is out of my life and Amy is the one for me" Sonic said.

"She likes you and your fluffiness" Silver chuckled a little.

"Yup. Anyways, you guys better get home before the sun rises" Sonic said.

"You're right, let's go Shads" Silver tells Shadow and they both turned into their non-mobian bat forms and flew out the window to head home. Sonic rested on the couch.

"I hope that my concert will be a success" Sonic thought.


	8. Chapter 8

At school after lunch time, Rouge and Knuckles were at the hobby room, playing table tennis. Rouge was on the left side and Knuckles on the right side.

"Come on, batty. Show me what you got" Knuckles taunted her, he hits the ball and she misses it. She picked it up and smirks.

"Okay then, look at the ball" she said and did some tricks with the ball, much to Knuckles amazement. She then hits the ball and Knuckles hits it back with his paddle. The ball bounced back to her and she hits it with her paddle.

After 7 minutes, they take a break.

"You did well, Knuckie" Rouge said, spinning her finger on Knuckles chest.

"Thanks" Knuckles replied, he rubbed her back and her unfolded wings.

"Your hands are soft" Rouge closed her eyes, moaning a little.

"Yup, I'm not always a brute and dangerous" Knuckles said as he keeps rubbing her back.

After playing table tennis once more, they head to class to have math, it was not so difficult for them.

"Let's see, 23 times 3 is 69" Rouge counted and wrote it down in her notebook. Knuckles were at a different page.

"8 times 100 is 800 and, uh, 54 times 100 is 5400" Knuckles wrote it down, not sure of the last one. He checked his calculator and checked he was right. Rouge was drawing a heart with her name and Knuckles name.

"He's so handsome" Rouge said in her thoughts and continues doing her math work.

After school, Knuckles and Rouge headed for the beach to look at the moon. They both sat on the sand and Rouge snuggled on his furry chest and Knuckles held her back.

"You're so beautiful and sexy, Rouge. OOPS!" Knuckles gasps for the last word he said. Rouge looked up at him, grinning.

"You say so, Knuckie? Because I got a visible cleavage to attract my victims, but it does not work on you" Rouge said.

"We are not going to do it, it's too early for our relation" Knuckles said with a blush.

"Yes, right handsome" Rouge got on top on him and stroke his cheek softly. They both laughed and shared a kiss together.

After a minute of kissing, they broke apart for air.

"You seem to like my kisses Knuckles" Rouge said, smirking again.

"Hehehe….. Of course Rouge, you use cherry berry lipstick?" Knuckles guessed, tastes his lips covered with lipstick.

"Yup, I also use strawberry sometimes" Rouge said.

Later they looked at the stars.

"So, I heard that your 3 hedgehog friends are doing a concert" Rouge said.

"Yup, and I'll be there" Knuckles said, holding her Close.

"Okay, I'll come too because I got tickets" Rouge showed Knuckles her tickets.

"Good, I wonder if you have a beautiful singing voice" Knuckles asked Rouge.

"Maybe" Rouge shrugs, unsure if she does.

But she clears her throat and prepared to sing.

"What do you want me to sing, Knuckie?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"You don't have to my sexy bat girl" Knuckles said.

Rouge began to sing.

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear, and so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Knuckles joins in.

**Knuckles:**

_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw_

_No it can't be, I'll just ignore_

_But then she's never looked at me that way before_

**Rouge:**

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

"Hehe…..that was awesome, Rouge" Knuckles said.

"Thanks Knuckie, I sounded like Paige O'hara" Rouge said, referring to Belle's first voice actor.

"And did I sound like Robby Benson?" Knuckles asked her.

"Yup. And speaking of voice actors, I wonder if they're still alive. I also know that the actors from the very old movie Wizard of Oz are already dead" Rouge said.

"They are alive, but Paige is replaced, but Robby is still the Beast. Those from Wizard of Oz are dead, most of them" Knuckles said.

"I see, but let's get back to your house" Rouge suggested.

"Okay" Knuckles shrugs and walks in his house with her.

They got to his room and Knuckles kicked off his shoes and Rouge took off her boots. They then get into the blankets.

"Your chest is like a pillow, Knuckie" Rouge said with closed eyes.

"Thanks" Knuckles said, nuzzling her head between her big bat ears.

"Sleep well, Knuckie" Rouge yawned, kissed his cheek. She rested her head on his chest again.

"Sleep well, Rouge" Knuckles said quietly and held his arm around her neck.

* * *

><p>With Sonic, he and his 2 vampire hedgehog friends are in the garage practicing their band. All of a sudden, the sunlight beams through the garage windows and touched Shadow and Silver.<p>

"AAAAHHHH! Turn off that sunlight!" Shadow screamed, steam hissing from his body.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic shouted angrily.

Quickly using his speed, he put the bed sheet on the garage windows to cover the sun's rays and put thumbtacks to keep the sheet up.

"Phew, seems we need better protection" Sonic scratches his neck.

"I guess so. It's not fair that vampires die by sunlight" Silver groaned, having burn marks.

"I know but there's nothing we can do, man. Anyways, let's get to practicing" Sonic said.

They keep practicing until mid-day.

"Yup guys, time to go to bed" Sonic said.

"Yup. But we can't go home because the sun is still up. Mind if we sleep in your house, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Of course, you can sleep in my guest room, it has no windows" Sonic said, pointing at the guest room.

"Oh, thanks buddy" Shadow smiled, he bro-fists with Silver and Sonic.

"Good day, guys" Sonic said, going to his room.

He got into his bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Song from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. I don't own it. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Tails and Cream is having a great day at home, they were in a sun protected room without windows.

"It's fun to be with you Tails" Cream said.

"Yup, you remind me of Cosmo. But she got killed by some hunters" Tails smile turns to a sad frown.

Cream gasped at this, "Hey, don't cry. I'm sure she's happy that you found someone to love" she comforts him.

"I know, but I can't let it go" Tails cried, he rested his head on her shoulder. She rubs his back to calm him down.

Tails didn't look up.

"Relax Tails, you have me" Cream whispers. She wipes off his sad tears to make him face her.

"I know, you're really the one to Comfort me, besides Rouge, she's like a big sister to me" Tails stopped crying.

"Yup, she likes Knuckles a lot" Cream said. Tails nods slowly and hugs her.

They both got into the blankets and fell asleep.

The next early evening, Tails and Cream walked their way to school.

"Looks like we got potion making today like last Monday with Silver and Blaze" Cream said.

"Yeah, and you're really my good partner in science" Tails said a bit happy.

"Thanks Tails, you're so sweet" Cream giggled and so did Tails too. They got to chemistry class.

As they did, they wait for the bell to ring to start their first period class.

"We better finish our work here in class Tails" Cream said.

"Yup. Let's see, we need some spices and some dragon scales into the mix, as well roaches" Tails checked the recipe.

The bell rings and it was now time to start the class.

They got into it and they took out the mix they worked on last week, they followed the recipe Tails read earlier. They took out live roaches, spices and dragon scales.

"Careful, Tails. We don't want to make it explode" Cream said.

"I know what I'm doing Cream. What makes it explode anyway?" Tails asked while dropping scales into the mix.

Cream shrugs, "I don't know"

She checked the recipe and saw that they need a yellow and a green potion.

"We need these" she pointed at the potions. Tails nods and took them out and poured them into the mix, but Cream forgot to check they might explode if poured at the same time.

***BOOM***

"Whoa!" the both gasped.

They were both covered in the mix and to their surprise they got covered in rash of scales growing from their skin.

"Ah, man" Tails said.

"I'm so sorry, Tails" Cream said, feeling ashamed.

Tails didn't get angry and placed his hand on her cheek. "It's okay, accidents happens"

"Okay, I should have read it" Cream calms down.

Later they got to their class to learn about Golem, a creature made of clay.

"It is said that these creatures can only be normal clay if the sign on the forehead is removed or a piece of paper in its mouth is removed" the teacher explains a bit about Golems.

Tails wrote it down on his notebook for notes; Cream did the exact same too.

"Hmm, interesting" Tails said to himself, finding the info about the Golem to be something to learn.

Cream found it interesting as well and wrote down about the creature.

Much later at lunch, Tails was sitting next to Cream and his cousin Fiona.

"How long are you gonna leave my friend Nebula alone?" Tails glared at Fiona.

"Right now I've nothing to do with her" Fiona grumbles, having her pork meal.

"Like you got her in trouble at girls' basketball practice the other day?" Tails growled.

Fiona gets angry, she slams her hands on the table. "FORGET ABOUT IT!" she growled in Tails' face.

Tails growled in her face, showing that he's being serious.

"That's it! You're gonna get it!" Tails said angrily.

"Whoa, Tails! Calm down! She's not worth it!" Cream held Tails' shoulders down.

"Fine then" Tails mutters defeated. He goes back having his meal. But he gave one last glare at Fiona.

* * *

><p>As school was done, Sonic and his vampire hedgehog friends were getting ready to do the band at public for the monsters to see.<p>

"Okay guys, get ready, this is gonna rock" Sonic tells Silver and Shadow.

"Okay then, bud. I'm ready as hell" Shadow said.

"Me too" Silver said.

Everyone was cheering for them to come up on stage.

Two non-mobian bats flew at the stage and goes to where their instruments are, turning into their hedgehog forms.

"AAARRROOOOO!" Sonic howled out loud and walks out of the curtains while holding his electric guitar.

"Are you ready everyone!" Sonic shouted.

"YAAAAAH"

"ONE MORE TIME!" Sonic shouted again.

"YEEEAAH!"

"Alright Alright ALRIGHT!" Sonic shakes his quills like a rock star. At the stage Amy called out "I LOVE YOU SONIKKU!"

The rest of the girls were cheering out like wild.

Shadow plays the notes on his keyboards first for a few seconds as Silver plays the drums to add along with the music. And then, Sonic playing his electric guitar with the music.

**Sonic:**

_Your unfeeling heart imprisons me_

_Carless eyes to blind to see_

_Empty words, an iron cage_

_Broken heart, bleeding rage_

_Can't wait for you and me_

_It's time I break free!_

**Sonic, Shadow, Silver:**

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by your fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Beware the trap of love_

**Sonic:**

_Let me be_

_It's time we part_

_Set me free_

_Uncage my heart_

_Can't wait for you and me_

_It's time for you to see_

**Sonic, Shadow, Silver:**

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Burned by your fire_

_Trap of love_

_Snared by desire_

_Trap of love_

_Beware the trap of looooo-ve!_

The crowd applauded as the Triple S hedgehogs bowed. Nebula, Amy and Blazed cheered for their boyfriends!

"OH, I LOVE YOU SHADOW!" Nebula shouted.

"YOU WERE AWESOME, SILVER! AAAARRRRROOOO!" Blaze howled like wildly for Silver.

Silver heard it and blew a kiss for Blaze. But he focused on his friends.

"Dudes, we ROCK!" Silver held Shadow's and Sonic's shoulders.

"Hell yeah!" Sonic did the same.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the song "Trap of Love" by Scooby Doo. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Right now at spring break, the gang has their holiday and Amy was spending time with her boyfriend Sonic. They were at the lake, bathing. Amy wore a swimsuit while Sonic had swim shorts.

"Ah…..it's nice to have a Spring Break vacation" Amy sighs in relaxation.

"Yeah, I love being in this lake Ames, because of the view and nice trees here" Sonic said, folding his arms behind his neck.

"And a gorgeous night" Amy said.

Sonic then licked her cheek, but he did that like a dog.

"TEHEHE! Your tongue tickles" Amy giggled.

Sonic chuckled and nuzzled his head on her soft quills.

"You smell strawberries, Amy. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Strawberry fruity scent shampoo" Amy answered.

"Nice, I love it" Sonic hugged Amy. She hugged back.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Nebula were playing one on one with each other.<p>

Nebula bounced the ball between her hands and throws it at the wall and ran up to the wall, catching the ball. She passed the ball to Shadow.

"Your turn" Nebula said with a grin.

"Very well" Shadow chuckled and dribbles the ball under his legs.

He then did some awesome moves and moves the ball to his left hand, and did some moves like Charles Barkley, a former basketball player.

Nebula got behind him and he started to toy with her with the ball, dribbling the ball between them and then Nebula got the ball. She jumped to the hoop and watched her trick proudly.

"Not bad" Shadow smirked.

"Thanks Shads, you're great too" Nebula said. She picks up the ball and held it under her arm.

* * *

><p>Silver was hanging upside down on the tree branch with his arms crossed his chest, taking a nap.<p>

He snored a bit.

"*ZZZZZZZ* Mmmmm… Blaze, you look great" Silver said in his sleep, dreaming of Blaze in a bathing suit.

In reality, Blaze is about to wake Silver up but she heard him talking in his sleep about her.

"Hmmm, I guess I have to make the dream more realistic" Blaze said in her thoughts.

In Silver's Dream.

"Hello there my handsome vampire hedgehog" Blaze said in a flirty voice.

"Hi kitty" Silver kissed her.

*end of Dream*

Blaze is actually kissing him; well, she wasn't upside down but simply kissing him while Silver is hanging upside down.

Silver opens his eyes seeing Blaze, "Wh-Whoa!"

***THUD***

He falls to the ground but he wasn't hurt as he recovers.

"Oh hi Blaze, I didn't expect you to wake me like that" Silver said with a blush.

The were-cat giggles and plays with the vampire's fluffy chest fur.

"Oh, hehehehe….. You like my fur like Amy does with Sonic" Silver said.

"Yup, you're like a male lion, Silver" Blaze said.

"Rawr" he playfully roared.

They both kissed for a minute. The kiss made them fall to the ground.

"Aw…. Your lips are tasty" Silver purred seductively.

"Yeah, heheehe….. let's go and have some fun" Blaze snickered.

* * *

><p>"Rouge, how in the world can you hang upside down without getting a headache, man?" Knuckles sitting near the tree having grapes while looking at his bat girlfriend hanging upside down on the tree branch.<p>

"I'm a bat and bats do not get headaches often" Rouge explained.

"Oh, we echidnas do not, but we got long tongues to grab our food, see this?" Knuckles said, sticking out his long tongue.

"Yup, but I don't have long tongues" Rouge said.

"Mmhmm…..and what was your world longest record for hanging upside down?" Knuckles asked.

"I think 7 hours" Rouge answered with a shrug.

"Whoa, that's a new world record" the were-echidna said.

"Yeah, but I just got dizzy after that anyway, but no headache" Rouge said, jumps down to the ground.

* * *

><p>Tails and Cream were having vegetables together rather than hunting for prey like a wild animal.<p>

Tails chewed on a cucumber while Cream had a salad.

"This tastes good Tails, I could eat a mountain bike of salad" Cream said with his mouth full of salad.

"Yeah, me too. Nothing like a Spring Break vacation" Tails said.

Cream laughed and cuddles with Tails briefly. Tails laughed too and starts to tickle her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" she squealed and laughed out loud.

"Your laughs are like music in my ears" Tails said as he keeps tickling her.

"KYAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAP!" Cream squealed with tears in her eyes.

Tails shrugs and stops tickling the were-rabbit.

Cream recovered from the tickling and gets up.

"That...was...too much" she panted.

"Hehehe…..sorry" Tails said.

"It's okay, Tails" Cream said. They both walked out from the forest.

* * *

><p>A while later<p>

Amy, Nebula, Rouge, Shadow, and Silver were having a bat race in the air.

The others watched from the ground. Sonic was cheering for Amy to be first.

"COME ON, AMES!"

"Haha! I'm in the lead!" Amy flew pass them, being in the lead.

"Sheesh, Sonic must have made her faster. I fly faster than he runs on four" Nebula sighs.

"Not today, Amy!" Shadow chuckled and flew by Amy.

"What the hell!" Amy said and took all her power to get past Shadow.

"See ya, battys" Rouge was able to get past Shadow.

"Shit!" Shadow was shocked. Rouge came to the finish line.

"Yes I won!" Rouge squeals.

"That's my girl!" Knuckles cheered.

"Ah, man! Not again!" Silver sighs in defeat.

"Oh yeah, Silver. Better luck next time" Rouge smirks and turns to normal shape.

"Hmph, me always the skinny hedgehog" Silver flew down and turns to normal.

"Don't worry Silver, better work out and you'll be stronger" Blaze calms him down.

"I better eat spinach" Silver mutters.


	11. Chapter 11

**Just so you know, Dr. Eggman is a Frankenstein monster type. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One rainy night at an old ruin, a mad doctor named Dr. Victor Eggstein _**(Dr. Ivo Eggman)**_ came to the temple, seeking for something. He took out a book and saw a pic of a demonic bat and a white werewolf.

"These should take down that stupid werehog and his friends" Eggstein grinned and finds a door to the ruin, many stairs goes down the ruin. Eggstein turned on his flashlight and walked down. Suddenly, the door closed.

"Ah, I get out of here as soon as I find my goal" Eggstein shrugged and continues. He then finds a body of a man with some wolf traits and a statue near a coffin.

"There they are, I just need to bring those two back to life" Eggstein took out an electric device, placed cables on the two.

He then presses a button and electricity came into the werewolf man's body. The werewolf (in human form) awakens and sees Eggstein.

"Who...who...are you" He asked the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Victor Eggstein and I'm the one who gave your life back and now for your buddy" Eggstein introduced himself. They both got to the coffin and open the lid, they found a vampire skeleton with wings instead for arms.

"He needs one drop of blood, I suppose I give him my own" Eggstein said. He cut his finger and a blood drop fell on the skeleton. Flesh, organs and skin appeared on the vampire skeleton, bringing him back to life.

"Where am I?" the vampire asked Eggstein.

"Names Victor Eggman, and I got a mission for you both"

"What year is it?" the vampire asked.

"It's 2014" Eggstein tells the vampire.

"So this means I have been in my sleep chamber for a thousand years. And what mission you say?" the vampire said.

"To kill this blue werehog and his friends" Eggstein showed a pic of Sonic and his buddies.

"Blue werehog, huh?" the white werewolf said.

"Yup, and he's stopping me from my plans of conquering the world, so I suggest you two help me and you're free" Eggstein tells them.

"Very well. Lead us to him" they both said.

Eggstein grins and crosses his arms."Very well, follow me" He leads them out from the ruins.

* * *

><p>At the forest near a playground, a yellow lion is walking around, not knowing that it's dangerous to be out at night. He then heard a sound and gets to the playground.<p>

"What was that?" he said to himself and takes out a stake, in case of a vampire, he then heard it again and it was not a vampire but a white werewolf.

"AAAAHHHH!" the lion screamed and ran away. Only to be killed by the werewolf off screen. A loud howl was heard, enough to wake the neighbors up. Even Sonic and his buddies who was awake at night heard it.

"What was that? A rough werewolf?!" Sonic wondered.

"Let's check" Amy goes to the place where the lion was killed, the police was already there and places him in a body bag. "Stand back! This is not allowed for civilians!" a police said and warns the citizens to come closer.

Rouge was at a building nearby and saw the body of the lion.

"Oh no, poor man" Rouge sighs in sadness.

"What's going on?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know, I only heard a scream and a howl" Rouge answered his question, they got down the building and walked up to Sonic and Amy who was there.

"Sonic, Amy what's going on here?"

"This mobian lion got killed by a werewolf" Sonic explained the whole thing for them, they then became suspicious.

"Any witnesses?" Knuckles asked Sonic.

"Not what I know, but I haven't attacked him. I saw a tooth on the ground and it was more of a wolf than a werehog's" Sonic said.

"A mobian werewolf?" Knuckles guessed.

"Maybe" he shrugs, not too sure if it is from a mobian werewolf or a normal werewolf. They went back to their houses since the sun was rising. Amy and Sonic got to bed.

"Good day, Sonikku" Amy yawns tiredly.

"Good day, Amy" Sonic yawns and falls asleep.

He had one arm on Amy and rests his chin on her head. Amy purred softly at being on his chest fur.

Sonic was also purring too on Amy.

* * *

><p>The next night, the gang was in the town looking for the one behind the lion's death. Sonic then sniffed in the air like a dog.<p>

"I smell something" Sonic sniffs some more, the gang followed him and he then saw white fur on the ground. He picks it up and smells it.

It was werewolf hair.

"It must have run this way" Tails said, pointing at some footprints on the ground. Sonic nods, making signs for 'be quiet' and the gang followed him to find the white werewolf. They searched in the mall, in the park and in the forest and then finally they came to an alley and there stands the white werewolf.

"So you're the one who killed that lion boy!" Sonic asked him toughly. "Yeah, and I've also slaughtered these two people" the werewolf grins evilly and points at two corpses. He then glares at them a licks his lips.

"And now I'm going to eat you all guys" the werewolf snarled, ready to attack.

"Wait a second, you're not alone. You have a partner with you, don't you? I smell a vampire" Shadow hissed with his long fangs.

As he said that, a winged vampire appeared in front of their eyes.

"Who are you?!" Silver hissed at him.

"None of your business! Just call me Vampire!" the vampire growled.

"And call me Silver, your worst nightmare!" Silver turned to his bat form, with his fangs exposed.

"Pathetic rodents like you. You think you can stop us?" Werewolf smirked.

"We are 10 against 2" Knuckles mocked them, slamming his fists. But they didn't know that the werewolf and the vampire were stronger than they look.

"Oh, boy. I don't like this, man" Nebula said.

"What? OW!" Knuckles gets slammed against the wall by the werewolf, but he then got really angry.

"You albino dog! You broke my nose!" Knuckles roared in anger and tries to punch him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze and Cream were fighting the white werewolf while Silver, Shadow, Nebula, Amy, and Rouge fight the winged vampire. The werewolf was very strong and threw Sonic at the wall. Sonic then snarls like an angry dog and charges at him.

"Come on, ladies. Show me what you got" the Vampire said.

"Come and get some!" Rouge and Silver charges at him and bites his neck with his fangs.

"AAHH! GET OFF MY NECK YOU BRATS!" Vampire shoved them roughly against the brick wall.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Shadow roared in anger and starts to beat the crap out of the vampire, but the vampire slashes his chest with his toe claws. Shadow screams in pain and the vampire sucked blood to heal. This made Nebula really pissed off for that her boyfriend is hurt.

"GGGGRRRRRRRR!" Nebula charges at the vampire and punched him rapidly, "YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The vampire caught her fist and threw her at Shadow. He then charges at Amy and bites her neck.

"AAAAHHHH! Help Sonic!" Amy screamed

"Huh? Hey, get your teeth off her neck!" Sonic growled and tackles the vampire.

"You pesky rodent, you'll die!" The vampire hisses at him and Sonic attacks him roughly , slashing him with his claws and bites with his teeth.

"AAAAARRRRROOOOO!" Sonic howled in pain.

Amy regained strength and attacks the vampire, sticking her thumbs in his eyes.

"AAAAAAARRRGHHH! MY EYES!" The vampire yelled, holding for his bleeding eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" the white werewolf said.

He grabs the vampire and they flee. Amy held her boyfriend to her knee.

"Sonikku, are you okay?" Amy asked with tearful eyes.

"I…..think…..so….." Sonic groaned, "I need meat"

"Don't worry Sonic old pal, I got a chicken-leg with me" Tails gave Sonic a chicken leg.

"Thanks, bud" Sonic took it and eats it rapidly.

* * *

><p>Later at midnight, Sonic and Amy are back at his house in the garage along with the others.<p>

"Alright guys, we need to train up to fight these beasties. We need to get faster and stronger, any suggestions?" Sonic explains their training and came up with questions.

"How about we use some martial art skills?" Nebula asked him.

"Could work, you're black belt anyway and anyone else?" Sonic continues to ask questions.

"Avoiding our weaknesses" Tails said, reached up his hand.

"Good point. Then let's get started! And, uh, by the way, it's rainy tomorrow so we can be outside at day, no sun visible" Sonic said. Shadow came up to him.

"You heard him, let's get our asses out and train. Nebula you come with me" Shadow said. Nebula came to him and walks out to the garden to train with him.

"Tails and Cream, you train with me and Amy. As for you Knuckles, you train with Rouge, Silver and Blaze" Sonic.

"Yes, sir!" Knuckles salutes like a soldier.

"Hehehe…you're too funny, Knuckie" Rouge chuckled.

"Yup, I am" Knuckles said, stops saluting and walks out along with Rouge, Silver and Blaze. Sonic then looks at Amy, Tails and Cream.

"Alright, let's get started shall we?" Sonic asked them, rubbing his hands together.

"Yup, come on guys. Let's start with 60 pushups" Amy said, grinning. They did as they were told and did 60 pushups, but Tails and Cream only managed to do 49.

They both collapsed on the floor, panting like a dog.

"Don't give up, guys" Sonic said, grunting as he keeps going.

"Okay then, Mr. Sonic" Cream continues to do pushups and so did Tails.

"You're so handsome when you train, Sonikku" Amy pants and came to about 56 pushups.

"Yeah thanks" Sonic said.

* * *

><p>With Nebula and Shadow<p>

Nebula was hanging upside down on the tree branch doing curl ups, kind a like sit-ups.

Shadow was counting while watching her.

"68...69...70...71...72..." Shadow counted each time.

"And not breaking a sweat" Nebula grunted.

"78...79...80...81...82" Shadow continues to count. Then Nebula jumps down on her feet, panting a little.

"Okay….I think I'm good. Your turn, Shadow" Nebula said.

Shadow climbed up the tree and starts as Nebula counts each time he curls up.

After doing 60 curls up, he started to sweat.

"Come on Shads, you can make it" Nebula said.

He keeps going and ignores the tiredness that is filling up his body.

He reaches 120; he was done warming up. He jumps down on his feet.

"Ah, now I'm warmed up" Shadow panted a little. Nebula pats his back and he held his arm on her shoulder.

"You did great Shadow, now we can practice in my karate training" Nebula said. Shadow smirks and they got into position for training karate.

"Let's rock 'n roll, big boy" Nebula chuckled and does her moves on Shadow.

Shadow did the same and blocked a blow from Nebula, he then did a straight punch and Nebula did a sweep kick at him.

"Good work, Nebs" Shadow said as he keeps sparing.

"Thanks. KYAH!" Nebula does a spin kick.

* * *

><p>With Knuckles, he was doing some professional wrestling with Rouge while Silver did with Blaze. Even though Rouge is slimmer than Knuckles, she was actually a stronger than she looks.<p>

"Come on, Knuckie. Give me your best shot" Rouge moves her finger to come here.

"Okay. GRRR!" Knuckles charges at her but not too hard or rough.

He pinned her down and grabs her legs. But she flips him over and did a move and knocked him down. She came on top of him, smirking seductively.

"You are bad wrestling on women" Rouge taunted him.

"Hmph. Am I?" Knuckles kicked her off and kips up to his feet.

"Come on Knuckie, show Silver and Blaze what you can do" Rouge said with a sexy voice.

"Heh, Silver and Blaze! Watch how I do" Knuckles said to Silver and Blaze.

"Alright, we're watching" Silver said. Knuckles and Rouge rushes into each other. Knuckles lifts her by the waist and jumps onto the ground, she got off him.

"Not bad" Rouge smirked and does a spin kick.

"WHOA!" Knuckles fell on his butt.

"So it's kick boxing you want now?" Rouge asked Knuckles.

"Works for me, Silver, Blaze. Do kick boxing now" Knuckles said as he's about to practice with Rouge again.

Silver then did a sweep kick and some boxing moves at Blaze who did the same. She did a left hook and an uppercut at Silver. Silver blocked it and right punches her. But that made her a little angry.

"Grrrr….. Silver, better watch out before you punch me in the face" Blaze said.

"Yeah right sorry, show me what you got" Silver held up his fists and Blaze did a right hook and a butterfly kick (which is not in kickboxing).

"Whoa, easy Blaze" Silver dodged and punches back.

"Meow!" Blaze dodged it and punches back.

Silver blocked her punch and did a kick at her. But she grabs his foot and sweeps him down on the ground.

"Had enough already?" Blaze laughed.

"Yeah" Silver chuckled and gets up.


	13. Chapter 13

Back to Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream. They were doing some weakness tests, like avoiding silver plates hanging from the trees; they used ropes to not touch them by hanging them.

"Alright, this one is not going to be easy" Tails said.

"I know, which is why we need to learn how to avoid it" Sonic said.

"Alright were-mobians, ready set, AVOID!" Amy signals them and they starts to dodge the swinging plates on the ropes hanging from a branch.

For them, silver is burning like fire. Sonic nearly got one in his face.

"Yeow!" Sonic winced but recovers a bit.

Tails and Cream avoided them as well but Tails accidently got one of his twin tails at a silver plate.

"Ouch!" Tails held his two tails close.

After 8 minutes, they were finished, with no touching on the silver plates.

"Good job were-buddies" Amy said proudly, mostly over Sonic.

"Yup. Now its garlic time for vampires" Sonic said.

Nebula and Shadow came back and decides to train by avoiding their weaknesses.

"Man, I hate the smell of the garlic" Nebula said.

"We have to fight it back, Nebula. So we stay strong, the more we fight back, the more we get used to garlic" Shadow said, holding Nebula's hand. Garlic was spread on the grass by Sonic.

"Ready vampires? GO!"

The vampire mobians ran across the grass filled with garlic.

Nebula held her breath to avoid the smell of the garlics, but like the others of her vampire friends, she got tears in her eyes.

"Urgh! I can't control my tears" Nebula groaned.

Amy coughed after failing to hold her breath.

"Come on Amy, don't give up" Amy said to herself and jumped between the garlics. Silver, Rouge and Shadow did well and avoided the garlic smell perfectly while Nebula and Amy did nearly perfect. They panted after avoiding them all.

"Phew, avoiding our weaknesses is hard" Rouge panted.

"Yeah. AH-CHOO!" Shadow sneezed.

"Man, this is going to be...be...AHHHH-CHOOO!" Amy sneezed too.

Much later, the gang went back to home, and so did Amy too. Knuckles however walked with Rouge home.

"You did well my handsome echidna-wolf" Rouge rubs Knuckles chin.

"Ehhhh…. yeah" Knuckles stutters nervously.

* * *

><p>"You beat Sonic but you didn't KILL HIM?!" Eggstein shouted at the white werewolf's and the vampire's faces.<p>

"His pink girlfriend stuck her thumbs in my eyes" the vampire complained. His eyes were destroyed still.

"I'll heal your eyes with my potion" Eggstein took out a potion and threw it at his eyes, making them work again.

"Thanks Eggstein" the vampire said. Eggstein walked around in circles and thinks.

After 10 minutes, he got an idea. He walks up to the two.

"Say, can you call all evil vampires and werewolves, you know?" Eggman asked them both.

"You can count on that, Doctor" the werewolf grins evilly. He then ran from Eggstein's hideout to find other evil werewolves. The vampire did the same and followed him. Eggstein grinned and crosses his fingers.

"Soon I'll have Sonic's head at my wall" Eggstein said.

He goes back to his charging room to charge up his bolts on each side of his neck.

"Ahhhhh, much better. Without it I'm dead" Eggstein took a deep breath. He unplugs the cables from his neck and walks out from the charging room. He then thinks of how he will kill Sonic when he's captured.

* * *

><p>Later at the late rainy day, Sonic and Amy was out for a walk, they had raincoats so they won't get wet.<p>

"Isn't it great that you and I are a couple, Sonikku?" Amy asked Sonic. He smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Yeah, I've never felt more happy than now" Sonic said. They walked to a diner to have something to eat, it was about 5:25 PM.

Sonic ordered two chilidogs while Amy had some French fries and a Coca Cola soda.

"I just wonder something Sonikku, I hope they won't have a whole gang against us" Amy said with worry.

"Ah, when we are 10, we can take them down I guess" Sonic said. But outside the diner, a horde of werewolves ran through the streets, the full moon was now clearly visible. Sonic and Amy saw this.

"What the? It's a werewolf stampede!" Sonic said shocked. Everyone in the diner screamed in panic and hides under the tables and desks. But Amy and Sonic was brave enough to get out and fight some. Rouge was also in the diner along with Knuckles on a date, but they got interrupted by the stampede. The four walked out and ready to fight.

"All right! Some action time!" Knuckles said.

* * *

><p>At Nebula and Shadow's place, the werewolves and vampires were no match for Nebula's monkey kung fu move.<p>

She jumps in mid-air and sits on the werewolf's shoulders, banging his head like a crazy monkey.

"Take that you bloody dogs!" Nebula screamed.

Shadow elbows a vampire, tore out the vampire's teeth out.

"Now you're not so tough, anti-semite!" Shadow then punches the vampire in the face and slits another one's throat.

"Shads, pinball move! Now!" Nebula said.

"Right, babe. Shooooow meee vampires!" Shadow shouted as he did a pinball move on all vampires that came close to him and Nebula.

"Yeah!" they high-fived each other.

* * *

><p>"MMEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" Blaze howledmeowed loudly to create a howl sound wave to knock the werewolves down.

"Good job, Blaze. You're one cat girl apocalypse" Silver said, thumbs up for his girlfriend. He then tackles four vampires without breaking a sweat.

Silver sees some that are in their non-mobian bats, "Oh, you want a flight of fight? You got it!" he turns into a bat and fights them.

He then fights them by biting them and clawing. He then got an idea.

"Come and get me, lads!" Silver said.

He flew directly into a thorn bush, dodging all the spikes. He laughed when the other vampires got stuck in the bush and some got impaled.

"Phhhbbbttttt!" Silver blew raspberry and smirks, "Ta-ta!" he flew to where Blaze is and helps her fight the other werewolves.

"Blaze! Burn them!" Silver signals Blaze. She nods and threw fireballs at the vampires.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" the vampires were on fire.

"Hahaha, who's laughing now?!" Silver taunts them all, he then high-fived with Blaze.


	14. Chapter 14

"Had enough, boys?" Knuckles growled with a smirk, ready to pound some more at them.

He rushes towards some werewolves and knocks them into a water tower.

"Got wet bad dogs?" Rouge insults them.

"Nice insul...ROUGE LOOK OUT!" Knuckles then sees the werewolves jumping at her and slashes her with her claws.

"ARGH! THAT HURTS!" Rouge screamed.

"GGGGRRRR!" this got Knuckles pissed off. He jumps at the werewolves and snaps their necks, even slammed one to the ground like a ragdoll. He then held Rouge, she got torn wings and bite marks.

"Oh, shit. Rouge, you're gonna have to drink my blood to heal your wounds" Knuckles said.

Rouge groans and bites his arm, moaned a bit by sucking his blood.

A remaining werewolves and vampires ran off like cowards.

"That's right run!" Nebula yelled at them. Shadow threw a knife at a vampires neck, as a message to Eggstein he's dangerous.

"At least we manage to kick butt" Amy said.

"Yeah we did, Amy" Cream said, knocking a werewolf nearby.

"We are the kings and queens of the town!" Tails said, standing like some war-hero.

Just then, mobians and humans were amazed at this.

They all cheered as the heroes watched, proud over themselves.

"Come here, Amy" Sonic pulled Amy close, kissing her.

The pink vampire kissed the werehog back.

* * *

><p>At Eggstein's place, he screamed in anger for the vampire army along with the werewolves, he saw that a were-gorilla collapsed on the ground.<p>

"Grrrrr! How can this blue werehog keep winning so many times?!" he growled in anger.

"He's got friends on his side" the winged vampire said.

"Yeah, I knew that!" Eggstein said.

"We are useless against them...unless, we could take one of them and brainwash" the white werewolf said.

"That won't work, pal. Not even hypnotism will work on vampires. They have that ability you know" the vampire said.

"No, but on werewolves, werehogs and etc." the werewolf growled at him.

"That werehog, were-echidna, were-cat along with that were-bunny and were-fox could do" the vampire said.

"And how are we supposed to lure them without getting clawed all over the place?" Eggstein asked.

"By surprise" the Vampire grins evilly.

* * *

><p>With Shadow and Nebula<p>

They were inside the house since it's already daytime. Nebula was feeling worried if the vampires and werewolves will strike again.

"I hope these monsters won't come back" Nebula said, holding herself to Shadow.

"We'll beat them again and there's nothing to be afraid of" Shadow rubs her back to calm her down.

"But still, what if something happens to our friends?" Nebula said as she purrs.

"I don't know Nebula, I don't know" Shadow said. He turned on the TV and they watched a My Little Pony episode.

"Man, I really have a bad feeling that something will happen next" Nebula said, taking a sip of blood from the can.

She switched channel to watch Timon and Pumbaa from Lion King.

"Wow, I haven't seen this show for a long time" Nebula chuckled.

* * *

><p>With Rouge she was looking at a pic on her and Knuckles, she sighs in love and held it close. "You will always be my Echidna dog" she said to herself.<p>

She climbs up on a metal bar, hanging upside down and fell asleep. Outside, Knuckles was thinking of Rouge.

"You sure are batty but that's what I like about you" he said.

He then walked his way home and didn't know danger is lurking around.

* * *

><p>"I'm still worried, Sonikku. What if something bad will happen to you or me?" Amy said.<p>

"I either protect you, Ames. No matter what happens, I still love you" Sonic placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh, Sonikku" Amy smiles a bit and rubbed her cheek on his paw-hand.

"I love you with all my heart, Sonic" Amy said with her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Ames" Sonic said. They both cuddle on the couch until they heard something.

"Did you hear something?" Amy said.

"Yes, let's check" Sonic said. They get up from the couch and went to see who or what it was. They saw nothing but mist outside and the street was empty from people.

"Huh, strange, must be a crow" Amy shrugged.

"Probably. And it's still day time" Sonic said.

It wasn't that sunny but just cloudy, lucky for Amy that she won't burn in sunlight.

They went back inside and rest on the couch.

* * *

><p>With Tails and Cream, they discusses about the battle.<p>

"I hope we'll defeat them again, Tails" Cream said.

"I'm sure we will, Cream" Tails pets her fuzzy ears. Cream then cups his face and kisses him on the lips. They then played Super Mario Galaxy on their Wii console.

Tails has come to the 5th level and had no problem steering Mario in the game, he dodged all the traps in it and enemies.

"You're doing great, Tails. Keep going" Cream cheered on him.

"Okay, this is going to be fun fighting a boss" Tails smirks and continues to play. It was raining outside their house but they are inside so they won't get cold and wet. Tails finished the 5th level and hands the console to Cream.

"Your turn, Cream" Tails said.

"Okay Tails, I'll try my best" Cream said as she starts to play. Tails watched her playing the sixth level.

After a while, Tails fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaze was walking her way to Silver to meet him again.<p>

She found his house and knocks on the door to let him know she's here.

He opens it up and lets her in.

"Hi Blaze, what's up" Silver asked her.

"Oh, hi Silver. Wanna watch a movie?" she held up a movie, it was Paranorman. They go to Silver's room and watched the movie.

"This kinda reminds me of Coraline" Silver chuckled.

"I guess it's the same producer" Blaze said, snuggling on his chest fur.

"Maybe" Silver stroked her ponytail and continues to watch the movie. They were at the scene where Norman's uncle dies, then comes back to life and dies again.


	15. Chapter 15

It's night right now and the winged vampire and the white werewolf was ordering their minions to lure the good were-mobians.

"Use each steak to lure them to these containers and then I hypnotize them" the vampire explained his plan to them.

They all nodded.

"Here are the victims that I want" he gives them the pictures of Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Tails, and Cream.

"It will be with pleasure" one of the were-mobians said, a gorilla.

"Good, and don't fail me and my master" he Vampire warned them.

* * *

><p>At the street, Sonic was walking with his best pal Tails.<p>

"So bud, how are you and Cream doing?" Sonic asked.

"Doing great, we have played games together" Tails tells him.

"Good, I used to play them too" Sonic said, patting his friends back. Suddenly, he smells something in the air.

"Do you smell that?" Tails asked, sniffed in the air. Sonic sniffs too and his mouth watered a little.

"Yeah, it smells like barbeque steak" he said.

"Soooo…..juicy….and sweeeeeeetttt" Tails' mouth was drooling.

They followed the smell and found a table where it says free steak.

"Huh, seems mysterious but tasty" Sonic rubs his chin but was still hungry.

"Let's have a taste" Tails licks his lips and jumped onto the steak.

Sonic walked to it and ate half of it; just then a container fell on them.

"Oh, no! THIS IS A FREAKING TRAP!" Sonic yelled, he bangs the walls of the container, trying to get out of it.

"AAARRRROOOO!" Tails was freaking out.

* * *

><p>Blaze was lured by a fish and Cream by a carrot since she's a were-rabbit.<p>

"Meow!" Blaze growled angrily to catch the fish from being dragged.

"Come back here you living carrot!" Cream growled trying to get the carrot. Then a steel cage fell on them. Blaze then screamed like a cougar.

"Aahh! It's a trap!" Cream screamed.

They heard a laughter, it was Eggstein's laugh.

"Hahahahaha! You fell for your favorite food this time, thanks to my comrades the white werewolf and the vampire" Eggstein laughed evilly.

"Eggstein, I'll rip you apart and have your mustache for dinner!" Blaze snarled.

"Let us go!" Cream growled.

"Let me think...nope, you are my prisoner and your lovers can't save you at day time" Eggstein said. He snapped his fingers and the white werewolf lifted the cage they were inside, a floor came under the cage so they won't escape.

* * *

><p>Knuckles sniffed after a bowel with grilled ants (since he's an echidna) he jumped to the bowel but gets caught in a super-strong net.<p>

"URGH! GRRRRRR!" Knuckles growled, struggling in the net, "What is this?! If this is a prank, it's not cool at all!"

He then saw Eggstein's minions and it was to his shock two were-tigers, they punched him in the face when he tries to break the net by his strength, they placed silver wristbands on him.

"AAAHHH! GET IT OFF!" Knuckles screamed.

The were-tigers roared at him.

"Fine I'll shut up!" Knuckles grumbles in defeat, but he grunts at the pain in the wrists.

"AAAARRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" he howled in extreme pain.

* * *

><p>From a long distance, Rouge heard a loud distant howl that belongs to Knuckles.<p>

"That sounded like Knuckie, he sounds like he's in trouble" Rouge said with worry in her eyes, she flies away to warn the others. Good thing the sun is setting down or else she would get burned.

Shadow and the others were wondering why Blaze, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Cream disappeared.

"I hope my Sonikku is alright" Amy said, very worried.

"And Blaze. Oh, where could she be?" Silver sighs in sadness.

Just then Rouge arrived. They all saw her and she lands. "Guys, I heard Knuckles scream, he's in trouble" Rouge told them.

"Knuckles disappeared too? Do you know where you heard his howling?" Amy asked.

"It came from the west" Rouge answers.

"Now, we got to find them and save them, they do the same to us" Amy said toughly.

"Yeah" Shadow hissed and morphs into a bat.

"If they hurt my Knuckie, I'll rip them apart!" Rouge said a bit angry.

"Let's go, guys" Nebula said, morphing into a bat.

"Yes big sis" Silver morphs also to a bat, they all flew to the direction where their were-mobian friends were captured.

* * *

><p>"Uhhh….. where am I?" Sonic groaned, very dizzy.<p>

"Rise and shine, werehog!" Eggstein said.

"Eggstein!" Sonic growled. He tried to break the bars but they were too strong.

"MMEEEOOOOWWWWW!" Blaze tries to scratch Eggstein with her claws through the bars.

"Hahahaha" Eggstein laughed.

"What's funny scrambled egghead!" Tails yelled at Eggstein.

"I am so gonna knock your volts down!" Knuckles growled.

"Hehehe, I have a plan for you my dear were-friends" Eggstein smirks.

"And what's that?!" Cream screamed behind the bars.

"When we get out of here we are so gonna shove our claws right up your voltage ass!" Blaze snarled.

"You will all fear the vampire's eyes" Eggstein lets the winged vampire in. He used his hypnotic eyes to hypnotize them all except Eggstein.

"Oh, shit! Stay strong, guys! Don't let it take over your mind!" Sonic grunts from falling into the trance.

But it was too late, Sonic's eyes glowed crimson red in color. He became more savage too.

The same thing happened to Knuckles, Tails, Blaze and Cream. They all got red glowing eyes and go savage.

"AAAAAROOOOOOOO!" they all howled.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the gang heard them howl.

"They are at the mountains" Nebula points at the mountains.

"Oh, boy. I hope we're not too late" Amy said, flying faster to the mountains.

Once the gang arrived, the opening in the cave closed. But lucky for them they have night-vision.

"I wonder what this scrambled egghead is doing to them." Shadow wondered.

"I don't know and I really don't like this. I just hope the guys are okay" Nebula said, worried.

Just then, they heard a growl behind them. "GGGGRRRRRRRRRR!"

The non-mobian bats turned around and this is something that really shocked them.

It's their own pals, hypnotized. Knuckles growled at Rouge.

"Knuckie, what did they do to you?" Rouge backed off a bit scared.

He didn't say a word as he growls viciously at her.

He jumps at Rouge and slams her like a ragdoll to the wall.

"Knuckie, STOP IT! DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Rouge shouted at her boyfriend, she used her martial art skills and kicks at him, but he grabs her foot the second time and punches her.

Amy was struggling against Sonic from biting her with his sharp teeth.

"Please don't eat me Sonikku!"

Sonic didn't listen and keeps trying to bite her but Amy punched him.

He snarled angrily and pinned her down. He is about to bite off her head when Shadow tackled him.

"Don't make me hurt you, Faker! Snap out of it, man!" Shadow said.

Sonic stretches out his arm and constrict Shadow with it like a snake. He squeezed him very hard and Shadow struggles in his grip.

Silver was fighting Blaze and she acted like an angry cougar/mountain lion.

"RAAAAGH! RAHHH!" Blaze howled and uses her claws against Silver, tearing his shirt and blood was visible from the scratch mark.

"YEOW!" Silver screamed and grabs her tail, "Blaze, wake up! Don't let it control your mind! Fight it!" he threw her against the wall.

"GET OFF ME, FAKER!" Shadow bites the werehog's arm.

This made Sonic really angry and he slams Shadow hard on the ground, injuring his spine badly.

"ARRRGH!" Shadow screamed, Sonic then slashes his face with his Sharp claws and is about to bite him when Amy knocked him out with her hammer.

"I'm so sorry Sonikku" Amy said sadly.

Tails and Cream were fighting against Nebula.

"Tails! Cream! I don't want to fight you but you leave me no choice!" Nebula said, fighting them back.

They both jump on her and bit her. Nebula grunts slightly and threw them both at the ground. She hisses at them and bites first Tails' neck, hoping he'll snap out of it. But that didn't work, it only made him angry as he shoved her off.

"Ugh! Okay, that didn't work. Whoa!" she ducked from the punch that Tails delivered.

"There's got to be a way to wake them up. I got it!" she looked around to find an object made of pure silver.

She then saw a mirror made of silver and held it against Tails' face, his red eyes became normal again.

"Huh, what happen?!" Tails said curiously.

"Long story" Nebula said and did the same to Cream.

"Huh, wha?" Cream saw Nebula in front of her.

"Now I know how to un-hypnotize them" Nebula said and rushes her vampire friends, "Guys! Use anything that is made of pure silver to wake them up!"

Amy picked up a silver-wrist band used for Knuckles earlier. She roughly held it against Sonic which made him howl in pain and his red eyes fades to green emerald eyes.

"Huh, Ames? What are you do-...Oh my, did I hurt you?" Sonic gasps and hugs Amy.

"Shh….it's okay, Sonic" Amy hugs him back.

Silver was dodging his girlfriend's attacks and yelps when she bites his arm.

"YEOW!" Silver yelled and picked up a nearby silver mirror and held it against Blaze after she released the grip on his arm.

"MMMEEEEOOOOWWWW!" she howled in pain from the silver object.

She then groaned in pain and passes out on the floor. Silver went to her and shakes the life into her.

"Blaze, please be okay" Silver begged for her to wake up. She moans and opens her yellow eyes.

"S-Silver…?" she moans weakly.

"Oh I'm glad you're okay my love" Silver smiles and hugs her, she hugged back. With Rouge, she was getting tired fighting her boyfriend Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Now you're going too far!" Rouge yelled at him and took out a silver utensil, held it as it touched Knuckles.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

She held him bridal style and saw his eyes turning to normal.

"Knuckie, are you alright?" Rouge asked Knuckles, hoping he wakes up from all damage.

"Uhh…yeah…..what just happened?" Knuckles groaned.

"You got hypnotized by that vampire? Did he?" Rouge asked him. Knuckles snarls at that.

"Yeah, I'll rip off his damn head" Knuckles said angrily.

"Is everyone okay?" Shadow asked.

"Almost, got a slash mark on my chest" Silver held for his bleeding chest.

"This is all my fault" Blaze said with guilt in her eyes.

"Calm down, Blaze. It will heal in no time" Silver pats her shoulder, he then bites her arm to heal himself.

"I'm fine" Amy said, and so did Rouge and Nebula.

"But I injured you, Silver. I couldn't fight it off when my mind was in control" Blaze said, letting him have her blood.

"Blaze, it wasn't your fault. Nothing is fucked here" Silver was done sucking her blood and places his hand on her cheek. Blaze then hugs him as thanks for forgiveness.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"GAAAAAAAH! We were so close! Why didn't I know that silver-things will break their trance?!" Eggstein yelled loudly in his hideout in the cave.

"Great, now he's mad" the white werewolf said.

"Yeah, I hate working with him" the winged vampire whispers to the white werewolf.

"He's too bossy" the werewolf said.

Just then, the door to the hideout burst down, it was a pissed off Sonic and Knuckles standing there along with their friends.

"Oh man, there they are" Eggstein's eyes widens.

"And they don't look too happy" the winged vampire said.

"You guys are going to pay for making my Sonikku beat me!" Amy yelled at them with her hammer ready.

"I'll rip your face off, Eggstein!" Tails snarled.

"Is that so? You can't even touch me! I'm electric!" Eggstein said.

Tails ran at him and tries to punch him, but he got an electric shock and couldn't move.

"ARGHH! AAAAHH!" Tails grunted with electricity around him.

"Tails! Grrr!" Sonic was now angry at Eggstein.

"Fight the monsters, I take Eggstein!" Sonic orders his gang and charges at Eggstein, he had his eyes full of rage. Amy and Nebula fought against the white werewolf who smacks them to the wall.

"You're mine, Egghead!" Sonic growled.

Eggstein smacked him with his hand and Sonic felt a bolt on his cheek.

"GRRRR!" Sonic was now so angry he rams Eggstein at his machines.

"I am gonna kill you for this!" Eggstein kicked the werehog off.

He held one hand on the Machines to load up and gave Sonic a shock of 10 000 volts.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Sonic howled in pain.

Shadow, Silver and Blaze were fighting against the white werewolf.

"AAARRRROOOOOO!" Blaze howled out loud to create a shock wave towards the werewolf.

But it didn't affect him, he charges at them and slams Blaze at Silver and Shadow.

"Ugh! Okay, that didn't work. Ow…." Blaze groaned.

The werewolf then punches Rouge in the gut.

"Rouge! That's it! You're going down!" Knuckles charges at the werewolf.

He beats him up brutally and throws him at the vampire.

"Do you give up, now?!" Nebula said.

"We got mounts of stamina and we won't get tired easily" the white werewolf said. Nebula then looked at the sparkling machines and got an idea.

"Guys! Knock them into the machines! It might revert them to their previous forms!" Nebula tells her friends.

"You heard her, guys! Do it!" Shadow said.

Sonic has already passed out with Tails and now Eggstein saw what the others were doing. Silver and Blaze managed to stay strong from getting injured as they pushed the two monsters near the machines.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Eggstein screamed. He releases his grip from the machine.

"Defeating you, EGGHEAD!" Amy shouted as the machine shocked the vampire and the werewolf, they reverted to a skeleton and a human corpse. Apparently the human corpse wore nothing on which made the gang look away.

"Never mind. Let's go now!" Blaze said and sets the vampire skeleton on fire.

Amy and Cream ran to Sonic and Tails while the others take care of Eggstein.

"Now, now. You know it's not healthy to feel angry" Eggstein backs away.

"Oh, we're not angry Eggstein, we are taking you in!" Knuckles said, gripping Eggstein's wrists, ignoring the electricity.

"Grrrrrrr!" Shadow growled at Eggstein.

"I hate those mobians!" Eggstein grumbles.

* * *

><p>Much later, his plugs on his neck is later removed so he's a brain-dead monster. But Sonic and Tails was at home, being nursed by their girlfriends.<p>

"Aahh! Ugh! Ow!" Sonic groans from hearing his back cracking but he calms down and moans in relaxation that Amy is giving him a back massage by using her strong feet to walk on his back.

"Relax, Sonikku. The massage will make you feel better. I know you almost got fried by 10, 000 volts" Amy said sweetly and massages his shoulder blades. Sonic then panted like a dog and his tail wagged rapidly.

"Aww…" the pink vampire giggles and keeps massaging him.

Tails was also massaged by Cream, but she used massage oil on his spine, he groans and moans at her soft paw-hands.

"Is that better, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Yeeeeaaah" Tails moans with pleasure.

The were-rabbit giggles and continues.

The other girls were doing the exact same to their boyfriends.

"Argh! Ah! Ugh!" Shadow groans but calms down from having his VERY tensed back massaged by Nebula. She was standing on his back to help get rid of the tensed muscles on his back.

Blaze and Silver shared each massage and while Blaze massaged his shoulders, he massaged her tail.

"Damn, I've never felt so tense before" Shadow moans, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"You'll get better, Shadow. You always will" Nebula continues to massage him. She sat on his lower spine.

"I know" Shadow moans a little with his eyes closed.

"Say Silver, how did these vampires and white werewolf's minions disappear?" Blaze asked her boyfriend.

"No idea, but the curses on the werewolf army is broken I think" Silver said. Blaze was also wondering about the vampires.

"Same for the vampires?" Blaze said, walking on his back spine to massage it.

"I guess so too" Silver mumbles. He then relaxed being massaged by his girlfriend, "*Puuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr*" he purred out loud and his tail was wagging.

Blaze giggled and continues massaging him, "Enjoying it, Silver?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh…." he purred.

Knuckles was massaging Rouge and she liked it, she moans a bit.

"I must say, Knuckie. You're really strong" Rouge said.

"Anything for my precious girl" Knuckles said and strokes her wings.

"Mmmmm… Yeah, your hands are so hard" Rouge moaned, much to Knuckles' embarrassment. She then got up and kisses him.

Knuckles pulled her close and kissed back.

* * *

><p>Much later, Sonic and Amy laid on the grass stargazing.<p>

"It was great teamwork for kicking Eggstein's butt" Amy said.

"Yeah it was...but I'm sorry that I attacked you, I tried to not be hypnotized" Sonic sighs, his ears drop down.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. It was Egghead's fault. I'm not mad at you" Amy said, stroking his soft quills.

"Thanks Ames, I love you" Sonic said a bit happy.

"I love you too, Sonikku" Amy said sweetly, hugging the werehog.

The End.


End file.
